


Halloween

by Alaera



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cat Toothless, F/M, I blame lack of sleep, Vampire Hiccup, fem hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaera/pseuds/Alaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hicca, a female vampire, meets Jack as a human in the modern day. She gives him a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something for Halloween and this is what I came up with. I was sleepy when I wrote it. Sorry.

Jack knew the rumors about the mysterious teenage girl in the haunted mansion. She never left and looked the same no matter how much time passed. People would go in to find her, but before they could get very far in they passed out and woke up drained. The rumors are is that she is either vampire, ghost, or succubus. No one knew what she was. All they knew is that she appeared almost every year around Halloween.  


Jack was about to do something stupid that could be extremely dangerous or very boring. He was going to enter the house that was supposed to be haunted. Jack knocked on the door and waited. Nothing happened. He opened the front door and yelled "anyone home? I wish to meet the beautiful girl that is supposed to live here?"Again nothing happened, but something felt different. Jack entered the house finally and walked to the bottom of a stairway. The house was three stories tall, not including an attic and basement. As soon as Jack walked three feet from the front door it slammed closed.  


Jack waited for an attack, but it was almost dead silent. He started to get anxious as the silence deepened when suddenly he heard a cat go meow. He screamed(a manly scream he'll tell you). The cat jumped out of a closet underneath the stairs and hissed at Jack. It was black with speckles of grey and the size of a lab puppy. The eyes of the cat were acid green and held an intelligence that freaked Jack out.  


He started at the cat foot a minute before he started to get a headache. It slowly got worse and worse until all he could do was black out to stop the pain  
  
~~~Hicca~~~  
  


Hicca woke up to her cat/dragon shifter yelling at her through their shared telepathic link. The cat was a black and grey Maine Coin with acid green eyes. She had named him Toothless. The first time she met was around eleven hundred years ago. She was human then and had disappointed her father yet again. She went out to the forest to get away from the ridicule and pain of being the village hiccup. It was then she came across Toothless in his dragon form. She froze and her only thought was that she was going to die.  


Toothless used his telepathy to read her mind and his animal senses to figure out her emotions. Whatever he saw caused him to trust her and he allowed her to touch him. They had been friends since. He played with her whenever her village became too much to deal with. After two years he started to talk to her telepathically. It surprised her at first, but he was a good companion. He listened to her rant and agreed that her village, Berk, was beyond ridiculous.  


Toothless finally shifted into his cat form for the first time when she was attacked by a vampire at the age of eighteen. She was considered to be an adult and she had left her village when she turned seventeen. She was tired of being the weak, useless hiccup. She was unneeded, so she left Berk permanently. She found out later from an adult Astrid that her dad had fallen into depression when he couldn’t find her.  


Hicca had been visiting Berk for the first time in over twenty years. Astrid had been surprised when she saw Hicca. Hicca wanted to say that she had returned, but knew better and said her name was Asta. Astrid asked why she was named that and Hicca’s replied that she was named after the one person her grandmother liked that was female. Astrid started crying and saying she was so very sorry that she never stopped the other teenagers. Hicca started to cry too. Toothless currently in cat form tried to comfort his lovely friend, but she was filled with regret at leaving Berk.  


Hicca was attacked one day while walking home. She lived in a cabin in the middle of the forest on a whole different island at that point. She had almost been previously found a couple times on Berk and decided the best bet to escape her father and tribe was to leave the island completely. Toothless let her fly on his back and they left the island. Hicca’s attacker was a male vampire that thought she was utterly beautiful and wanted her for his own. He attacked her, but as he began to change her into a vampire she screamed. Toothless rushed to save her, but he was too late, she was one of the eternal beings. He let out his rage by tearing apart the vampire that attacked her. He got rid of the body and carried Hicca very carefully back to the hut.  


Hicca didn't wake up for a whole night and day, but Toothless knew from experience that this would happen. Toothless grabbed someone who had a scent of blood so thick it was disgusting. He blasted the man just enough to knock him out. He brought the man back to the cabin in time for Hicca to wake up. She quickly scented the man and drank a large amount of blood, but stopped just before killing him. She asked Toothless what just happened and why she attacked the man. When he explained to her that she was a vampire, she was elated and depressed. She could now live with Toothless until it was his time, but she had to drink blood from people to live.  


Hicca got to see many wonderful countries and time. She had an outfit for each one. An English Victorian age dress, a Norse Viking outfit, a Japanese kimono, and so much more. She was currently living in a mansion in Burgess. It was a quaint town with a little pond. She found that it was peaceful enough. She didn't really hunt, she trapped the people who came into the mansion. She then fed on them, erased their memories of the night before and let them go on with life.  


Hicca had let her mind wander for so long that Toothless, the impatient cat, decided to bite her hand. He then promptly made a face if disgust and spit out any blood he had tasted. Hicca watched it with a mildly amused and thoroughly disgusted face. She had grown used to this over the years. She asked Toothless what was wrong. He told her that a strange human boy had entered the mansion.  


_You never call humans strange. What is different about this boy? ___  


_Even though he smells human. He also smells like a supernatural too. ___  


__He isn't fully human? Wonderful! I find a place that I like and it turns out I have to leave! Great! Uggggghhhhhhhhh! __  


_I looked into his mind when I knocked him out and he didn't seem to have bad intentions. ___  


_I'll meet him then. ___  


Hicca got out of her hammock bed and walked to where the stranger was laid down. The boy had brown hair and pale skin. The hair smelled of dye. It left Hicca curious about what color his hair was. She crouched next to him and shook his shoulder. He groaned and mumbled something similar to 'five more minutes'. Hicca giggled at the words. She poked him in the face to see if the boy would wake up. He swatted the hand away and started to wake up.  


"Good morning sleeping beauty." Hicca spoke to the boy.  


He sat up quickly and looked around, "Where am I?" he asked and looked at Hicca with the most amazing eyes. One was blue and the other brown.  


"My house, but first things first. Introductions. My name is Hicca Horrendous Haddock the third. You?"  


"Umm. My name is Jackson Overland Frost, but please call me Jack."  


"Only if you call me Hicca" she replied with a sassy wink.  
  
~~~Jack~~~  
  


Jack looked around before realizing exactly where he was. He had come to a haunted house to look for a girl. And here was the teenage girl who said she lived in said haunted house. He stared at her and noticed how beautiful she is. She had soft auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin was dotted with freckles. She had a crooked smile that was adorable and Jack could think was _how is she a monster _.__  


Hicca looked at him expectantly. Jack finally spoke again and said, "why do you live in a haunted house?"  


Hicca looked at a black cat that showed up out of nowhere. She started at the cat foot a while before looking back at Jack. "I'll tell you exactly why I'm a vampire."  
Jack was taken aback by the answer and went to look at her teeth. Her front teeth were a little big and she was missing two teeth, but otherwise normal. Then two fangs shot out where the missing ones were. Jack fell back and went wide eyed.  


"You're actually a vampire! That's awesome and scary. Wait! Why did you tell me?"  


"Toothless said I could trust you."  


"Who?"  


"Toothless. My cat. He's a shifter and telepath."  


"Okay then. And what exactly can he shift into?"  


"A Dragon, but that's all."  


"You treat that like it's a weak ability or something."  


"It's something I've grown used to. He was cursed but managed to turn the curse to his advantage. This all happened before he met me, though. He only told me about it due to our friendship. We're friends till we're killed." Hicca spoke that last part like they could only part through their murders. Jack was so confused on why she was telling him all this.  


"Why are you telling me all of this?"  


"Toothless told me I could trust you. That means he trust you to keep my secret. Anyone I allow to keep my secret gets a chance at immortality. If you wish, I will turn you into a vampire. I will give you until midnight Halloween next year."  


Jack then felt a thundering pain in his head and feel asleep again. As he fell asleep he heard Hicca say "you will remember this conversation, but as soon as you tell someone else I will disappear and you will forget me."


	2. Not an Update

Sorry to inform everyone, but I will be not writing my stories on Archive of our own anymore. I will be moving them to Wattpad. If you would like to follow me, my username is still Alaera. My subname is @hiccathenightfury.


End file.
